


First Kiss in the Dawn Light

by elricsyao



Series: Find my way back to you [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Ed deserves to be happy, Ed is whipped, First Kisses, M/M, Secret Santa 2020, first time writing an edling fic I love them so much, this fic made me soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elricsyao/pseuds/elricsyao
Summary: Ed is whipped for Ling, that's all you need to know. Also, Ed is pining
Relationships: Edward Elric/Ling Yao
Series: Find my way back to you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178186
Comments: 16
Kudos: 68





	First Kiss in the Dawn Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm back once again with a new fic! This fic is for Mirio as a secret Santa present from the Fullmetal Alchednerds server! Hope you enjoy! I figured this was an amazing way to start writing for edling. They are my name lol. Anyways I hope y'all enjoy! Feel free to join my edling discord server (https://discord.gg/zgQNNDCjFV). Once again enjoy!

It had been a very long and exhausting day. Ed slumped back into the hard chair, holding his head in his hands. In one of the back rooms, Dr.Knox could be heard tending to the exhausted and pained pants of Lan Fan. The young girl had cut her arm off to get gluttony off her and Ling's trail.

Speaking of Ling, the black-haired boy lay unconscious in the bed next to him, having passed out hours ago from blood loss and exhaustion. Ed had passed out himself not too long after the younger, exhaustion and the pain from the broken bones grinding in his left arm proving too much for his body to handle.

One moment he'd been kneeling beside the unconscious body of his friend, trying to rouse him when he felt dizzy and the world darkened around him; the next, he was lying in a hard bed, his wounds bandaged and arm set.

Ed still felt exhausted, but the unconsciousness had relieved some of it, making him feel like he wasn't about to keel over every time he stood. Since he'd awoken, the dark-haired boy hadn't so much as stirred. Ed wasn't concerned.

He wasn't. 

It was hard to admit that in the short time he's known Ling, the prince had grown on him. He liked having him around; he liked his presence. But it was something he'd never admit. Not in a million years.

He grimaced before his eyes widened at his next thought.

_ I like him. _

He sputtered internally, spinning the words around in his head because there was  _ no way he could like the younger like that, right?  _ Right?

Surely his thoughts about Ling's smile and the way sunlight would show through his hair couldn't have meant anything. Oh damn it, of course that meant something. The young alchemist’s face felt like it was on fire, and while metaphorical smoke poured out of his ears, he missed the poking and prodding on his arm.

Something tugging on his flesh arm brought him back to reality, and he softly smirked at the still pale but awake form of Ling pulling on him to get his attention. The younger boy smiled loopily once he realized he'd gotten the blond’s attention. 

"You're awake," Ed noted, resting his automail on Ling's non bandaged shoulder. The teen hissed softly between his teeth, and Ed made to remove the automail from his shoulder, but Ling caught his hand before he could.

"Don't," Ling breathed deeply, pain tensing his features despite the medication, "I just want someone to hold me." Ed nearly sputtered aloud, his eyes widening before he schooled his expression into something sobering. He quickly reminded himself that this was something the younger boy wouldn't have said if he'd been fully conscious.

It was sobering to hear just how badly the younger searched for comfort like a moth to a flame. He remembered the conversation they'd had on the balcony one sleepless night when insomnia refused to allow Ed any rest, and the prince appeared by his side all of a sudden.

He didn't remember much of the conversation, but he remembered Ling telling him of his life in Xing, of him crying on his shoulder and him comforting his friend. Afterwards, the taller boy stayed closer to his side, and Ed found that he didn't mind it. Well...he did mind when Ling took his hand a few days afterward. For some reason, Ed couldn't find it in him to pry his hand out of his grip. 

Ed shook his head, bringing himself back to the present. Gently as he could, he moved his automail limb to Ling's sweat-dampened hair, carefully brushing the unfeeling digits through it so they wouldn't get tangled. Ling wouldn't remember this, which he thanked truth for because he'd never live this down.

Ling leaned into his touch, sighing quietly. The sound pulled a small smile onto his face. When he thinks Ling is finally asleep, he pulls his hand away and places it on Ling's, which the blond is grateful for that the raven-haired boy won't remember. 

The alchemist lays his head down beside Ling's hand; he knows his back will be screwed up in the morning, but he doesn't care. He's so tired that he'll fall asleep anywhere, and besides, he doesn't want to move one inch away from him if something happens.

His eyes slide shut, fatigue finally pulling them down again. The young blond was nearly asleep when something prodded him. He peeled his eyes open, staring at the prince through heavy eyelids. "Can I tell you a secret?" Ling whispered, words slurred with exhaustion and near sleep.

"Mhmm," Ed nodded, staring up at him. He hoped that whatever drug-induced words Ling had to say weren't too weird. Well, then again, he could use them to tease the prince. Ling stared into space for a minute before turning his hazy gaze back to Ed. 

"Your hair and eyes are beautiful," Ling whispered. The blond fought down a laugh. His face felt like it was on fire again. 

"Was that the  _ big _ secret?" Ed asked, fighting the small smile on his face. Damn it, how could the idiot prince affect him like this? It wasn't fair.

"No...I like you...also your hair and eyes are pretty…" Ling trailed off as he succumbed to medicated sleep.

Ed froze; his heart stopped. Ling...liked him. He gaped at the unconscious form of his friend, or were they something more? All this time, he'd figured that the younger boy was only getting closer to him because he wanted to be friends. The idea that Ling liked him as much as he liked him...it was unbelievable.

However, Ed's thoughts were dashed when he realized that Ling probably had no idea what he was saying. After all, he wasn't lucid. He sighed, leaning back in the chair and staring up at the ceiling. It'd been stupid for him to get his hopes up in the first place. He banishes the thoughts; for now, he can think about them more in the morning.

* * *

Ed awoke with a groan. His broken arm throbbed dully, letting him know that he wasn't going to be getting any more sleep. Groaning, he sat straight up in the chair, rolling his shoulders and appreciating the crack of bone as they readjusted. He looked down and nearly jumped.

Ling was awake and watching him.

"Were you watching me sleep?" He grumbled, hiding his yelp with a cough. It was a miracle that his face wasn't on fire. It looked as if Ling was lucid this time.

"So what if I am?" the younger boy asked lightly. He shifted on the bed, moving to sit up. He hissed slightly at the pain, which caused Ed to rush to help him sit up and prop pillows behind him.

"Careful, you're gonna open your wounds if you do that." Ed reprimanded. Ling threw him a pout, and it took Ed everything in him not to smile and kiss it away. 

"How long was I unconscious for?" The blond thought back to the previous day. Ling had keeled over once they'd gotten to this house. He looked at the window; it was still dark; the sun was just rising on the horizon. If he remembered correctly, he'd been unconscious for a little over eight hours.

"Only for a few hours." He said. Ling nodded and relaxed back into the pillows before stiffening.

"Lan Fan! Is she-" 

"Lan Fan is fine." He told the younger, pushing him back into the pillows. Ling's fearful expression smoothed over, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you in any pain? I could get Dr.Knox to give you more pain medication." Ed goes to stand up, but Ling's hand flies out and wraps around his wrist. He pauses, staring down at the dark-haired boy who looks worried.

Ling's medicated confession burns in his mind, and he swallows, avoiding his gaze. "Ed, is something wrong?" Ling's brow furrows with worry, and a pit opens up in his stomach. He hates worrying the dark-haired boy, but how can he tell his friend that he called him beautiful and said he liked him while medicated?

"Nothing's wrong," He chuckled nervously. He drags a hand through his loosening braid. "I just remembered something you said last night. The medication had you saying random things." He chuckled, looking anywhere but his friend's curious face.

Ling reaches a hand out to his face, pulling Ed's face so he's looking at him. All of a sudden, the room is thick with tension. "And what did I say?" the raven-haired boy presses. Is it him, or is Ling staring at his lips?

"You called me beautiful," the blond says, facing heating up. "You also said you liked me. Like  _ like _ liked me. I figured it was—"

And suddenly Ling is kissing him.

It's like the world stops. Ed's eyes are wide open, staring in disbelief. Ling's lips move softly against him. It only takes a moment for the blond to be pulled back into reality because this is happening. Ling is kissing him.

He kisses him back softly, and it's only him and Ling in the entire world.

The kiss was warm. So warm. The raven-haired boy’s lips were soft. Ling’s hand lifted to touch his face as they kissed, brushing his cheek. The alchemist leaned into it. They only pulled back to breathe. Ed leaned forward and rested his forehead against Ling. Ed smiled as he panted, nose brushing against Ling's.

Ed felt warm. So Ling liked him back, huh? He laughed. "What's so funny? You're not laughing about the way I kiss, are you?" Ling pouted. He leaned forward and kissed him again. The prince hummed with surprise.

"Does that answer your question, idiot?" Ed said, a smile on his face and no heat in his voice. Ling smiled, and it was like the first light of dawn. It was beautiful. He was beautiful. 

Oh, he was in deep.

What did it mean now that they had kissed? Both of their feelings appeared mutual. What should he say to the younger? He wasn't good with words. Usually, his words chased people away. He wanted Ling to stay. 

As if Ling could read his mind, he pressed a kiss to Ed's forehead. "We don't have to put a label on it if you don't want to. We can go slow. We have all the time in the world." 

Ed sighed, resting his forehead against the prince’s shoulder. Damn Ling for being so gentle and kind. "I'd like that." He said

Ling smiled softly, taking Ed's face in his hands. The blond relaxed in his touch. "Nothing is going to take you away from me. I love you."

Ed had to stop the rush of heat behind his eyes.

"I-I love you too." His voice was choked.

Ling brushed his cheek with his thumb and kissed him. 


End file.
